


【面玲】重新做人

by qinxinjn



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinxinjn/pseuds/qinxinjn
Relationships: Sano Reo/Sekiguchi Mandy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	【面玲】重新做人

恭喜你球的小魔仙金盆洗手  
怀孕梗 轻微筑巢  
或许跟上一篇有关系 或许没有

佐野被抓了个正着。

其实吃个冰淇淋并不是什么大不了的事情，偏他正怀着孕，虽然佐野依然不觉得有什么要紧的。

可关口管他管得厉害，不让吃这个，不让碰那个。

佐野刚撕开包装纸，对视上关口的眼神，怕急了被没收，啃下去就是一大口，塞得鼓鼓囊囊，冻得张嘴哈气。

关口叹了口气，坐到他旁边。

佐野气短，心虚地往边上挪了挪，顺便把冰淇淋也拿得离他远了些。

关口组织了半晌语言，没想出来要说什么，总归按照以往经验，他说一句话，佐野后边有十句等着他顶回去。

沉默的时间长到冰淇淋开始融化，佐野很心痛，凑近手腕去舔滴下来的液体。

他一转过头去，就被关口搂进怀里，手长的人轻而易举地把冰淇淋抢走了，还炫耀似的，学他刚才的样子，咬了一大口。

佐野彻底气绝：“小气鬼。”

关口摸摸他开始显怀的小肚子，语气柔和：“不是不让你吃，你前两天刚吃过一个，吃多了伤宝宝。”

“宝宝宝宝，”小孕妇长得除了肚子，还有撒泼力，“我看你就是心里没我了，到时候医生不用问就知道你保小不保大。”

关口几口就吃得差不多只剩根棍儿了，像是被他吵晕了，问他：“你要非想吃，也有个办法。”

佐野坐在他怀里仰头看他，哼哼：“是宝宝想吃，不是我想吃。”

关口干掉最后一口冰淇淋，在自己嘴里捂得没那么冷了，再去亲佐野的嘴。

佐野抢得急，关口怕他噎着，很小口地渡给他，只让他尝个凉丝丝的味儿。最后变成了佐野像小狗似的舔着，汁液滑下来了，就乖乖地去舔他的下巴。舔完了还要用舌头往关口的嘴里探一探，凉凉的小舌头缠着关口的打转，看他是不是藏私了。

亲多了关口才觉出不对劲，他把佐野从怀里拎出来。佐野把自己亲得小脸通红，又挤了过来，不乱亲了，和他脸贴脸蹭蹭。

佐野捧着肚子小声说：“宝宝想你了。”

关口用手背给他的小脸蛋降温：“不行的。”

佐野也不羞了，抬着眼睛：“有什么不行的，医生说三个月以后就可以同房了。”

关口亲他的额头，郑重又无奈：“我不想冒险，你们娘儿俩对我都一样重要。”

孕前两人都是没有节制的类型，关口要他一向要得厉害。刚怀上的时候佐野还担心过，想着过了三个月能好好补偿他一回，没成想还能被拒绝了。

关键是，刚才亲成那样了，关口没有硬。

佐野当下心凉了一截。

关口依旧哄他：“晚上吃什么，我去给你做好不好？”

“随便。”

佐野扭头就走，甩上房门。

关口做好了饭去敲卧室的门，不出所料地没有收到任何应答。

门没有锁，关口假装礼貌地又敲了两遍，推门进去。

关口并没有看到佐野的身影，倘若不是衣柜里传来细小的摩擦声，他当真要以为自己的小妻子人间蒸发了。

所以他用了些责备的语气，对着窝在衣服堆里，把自己埋得只露出一双眼睛的佐野说。

“你吓死我了。”

最后一个字，在看清佐野的饱含湿气的眼睛后，不得不又变得柔和。

佐野的状态不太好，他用关口的衣服给自己做了一个窝，或许是在密闭的空间里，爱人的气味过于浓郁，他甚至露出了一种类似窒息的脆弱。

现在他晓得害怕了，他连胳膊也抬不起来，只好频繁地眨眼，低声呜咽。蹦出几个听起来大概是“帮帮我”“难受”“我错了”之类的词语。

这几个词在关口曼迪的出厂设置里是针对佐野玲於的最高级别的安全词，他当即手忙脚乱地把人从衣服堆里扒拉出来，轻拍着他的后背安抚，顺便检查有没有磕碰受伤的地方。

佐野似乎很感念这场劫后余生，恢复了些力气后，就抱着关口的脖子调整姿势，在他的脖颈处闻一会咬一会。

关口要抱着他上床，他也不松手，挂在人身上装死。

关口亲亲他的眼睛，向他确认：“还难受么？”

其实关口想问他肚子难不难受，但小孕妇情绪很敏感，还是要注意方式方法。

“难受。”佐野伏在关口的耳边说。

“哪里难受？”关口哄孩子似的问他。

佐野不响了，抬起臀部轻轻地蹭他，发出了些愉悦又难耐的声音。

关口不确定他的裤子是在刚才的纠纷中被蹬掉了，还是从衣柜里的一开始他就没有穿。但现在关口觉得自己像个工具人。

他湿得很厉害，几乎要打湿了关口的外裤。关口能想象到他下身的画面，泥泞，娇嫩，艳红而羞怯。

佐野叫得好听，所以关口不介意多欣赏一会他玩弄自己的样子。佐野的眼神夹了三分怨气，趴在肩头上斜眼看着他，没什么杀伤力，像个快要把自己弄脏的小动物。

关口在他快要高潮的时候，掐住了他的性器。佐野被干性高潮逼得大声哭了出来。性器仍翘得高高的，顶端磨得有些红肿，看来确实是使了点力气的。

佐野抽噎着去掰关口的手，他这点小力气顶多也就能用在自己的身上，跟关口掰腕子无异于闹猫。

掰了一小会掰不开，又腆着脸去求关口，毕竟面子都没了，里子一定得要舒坦了。

索性关口也没舍得吊他太久，亲手帮他撸了出来，又极缓慢地一点一点进入了他。

所以佐野的不应期并不觉得难受，只觉得太慢了，最好再快一些，所以他也这么说了。

关口宠他并不代表真纵着他胡闹，吻住了他那张闹事儿的嘴。佐野闹不过，就只好按照他的节奏来，逐渐神志不清，精神涣散。

后面的事情佐野记不大清楚了，关口没有射在他的身体里，抱着他去洗了澡。

疲惫的小孕妇困得很快，他落入了安心的怀抱，还听见有人说爱你。


End file.
